


Through the Gates of Death

by Aenariel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenariel/pseuds/Aenariel
Summary: Les derniers moments de Portgas D. Ace... Quand tout semble perdu dans un océan de douleur, l'espoir peut-il encore renaître ? (OS)





	Through the Gates of Death

Through the gates of death we pass to our joyfull resurrection

 

La douleur était terrible. Si cuisante qu’aucune autre blessure qu’il avait eu à subir ne pouvait prétendre l’égaler. Lui qui commandait au feu et s’en faisait obéir, il était à présent démuni, consumé par une chaleur si ardente qu’elle inondait ses veines, dévorant ses chaires, broyant ses organes, et rien ne semblait pouvoir contenir cet incendie infernal. Alors Portgas D. Ace, que tous surnommaient presque machinalement Points ardents, se remémora ce qu’il avait depuis longtemps oublié : que le feu prenait bien des formes et, qu’en ce jour funeste, il en avait trouvé une qui surpassait la sienne. Il était ainsi en proie aux affres du magma qui semblait décidé à ravager son corps dans la plus atroce agonie.

 

Pour autant, si cette douleur semblait sans pareille, il lui restait encore à connaître la plus cruelle, car lorsque Akainu décida finalement de le relâcher, la torture brulante du corps laissa place à celle glacée du cœur. En effet, Luffy qui était resté jusqu’alors silencieux, tétanisé par la peur, épouvanté par le spectacle tragique qui se jouait sous ses yeux, retrouva finalement ses sens et tenta de comprendre ce que son esprit engourdi refusait d’admettre.

 

\- Ace…

 

Ce son désespéré, émis par son petit frère, si faible et empli d’un chagrin qui semblait venir du plus profond de son être, était à lui seul comme un millier de poignards dont les lames acérées achevaient ce qu’il restait de son cœur meurtri. Ace voulu le rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, comme il l’avait fait si souvent dans leur enfance. Mais lorsqu’il voulut parler, ce fut un flot écarlate qui s’échappa à la place des mots réconfortants. Voyant les yeux de Luffy s’agrandirent de terreur, le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche maudit son orgueil qui les avait conduits ici.

 

Toutefois, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, et qu’il se tenait là, brisé, au sein de Marineford, Ace sentit une présence qu’il avait cru ne jamais ressentir à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux, pouvant presque le voir.

 

\- Tout ira bien Ace. Tu sais comment est Luffy, il s’en sort toujours !

 

Bien que cette voix n’avait plus retenti depuis longtemps dans son cœur, elle restait inchangée, familière et rassurante, comme une flamme qui éclairait le cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé. Après tout, il avait toujours été le plus optimiste des trois, qualité qu’Ace lui avait souvent enviée et il savait au fond de lui que si il ne s’était pas autant inquiété pour leur petit frère, il aurait surement été ravi de le rejoindre au plus vite. Comme cette présence lui était revenue en mémoire, un autre souvenir refit surface. Il se rappela d’une conversation qu’il avait eu avec un ami sincère, Jimbei le paladin des mers, dans l’enfer d’Impel Down et qui lui semblait à présent si lointaine à mesure que sa vie approchait de son terme et que ses forces le quittaient. Son petit frère n’était pas seul, il disposait d’amis formidables et d’un pouvoir bien supérieur que n’importe lequel des fruits du démon, fut-il celui du magma qui achevait de ravager son corps. Il suffisait de voir la facilité avec laquelle il avait amené à lui tant d’alliés qui le protégeraient volontiers au péril de leur vie.

 

Si bien que le cœur d’Ace s’apaisa et, tombant dans les bras de son frère, lui fit ses adieux le sourire aux lèvres car il savait que Luffy s’en sortirait et qu’il quittait un frère pour en retrouver un autre.

 

Du moins, c’est ce qu’il imaginait alors qu’il se tenait fièrement au cœur de Marineford.


End file.
